Prototype Patient X
by Darla-Lehane
Summary: Jacob's jealousy causes a family grief wen the governments experiment comes home loyalties will be tested jealousy will flare Hatred will grow & a once united pack will split w/2 packs n 1 place how long b4 1 of the Alpha attacks the otha not Leah/Bella.
1. Alexzandré Meraz III is home

**Disclaimer I do not own anyone except both Alex's, kinda Kathryne, Mark, Jonah, Beret and Nathan and any Original Characters that star in this epic little fanfic.**

**Warning Violence, Swearing and a lot of bashing.**

**Summary: Being sold out by her own tribe has made Alexzandré Meraz (Paul's twin sister) a very bitter wolf but when the government's experiment gains control of herself there will be troubling brewing for everyone in the state of Washington no one is safe from the governments massive mistake.**

**Pairing: Alex/Leah Paul/Rachel Ryu/Bella Emmett/Rosalie Jasper/Alice**

**Alex's POV**

Aaaaaaaaaaaah! I felt like my insides were being ripped out they had me chained to a wall torturing me they had broken and re-broken every fuckin bone in my body yeah skull included research purposes only of course this has been going on since I was 15 I will be 22 in another week I remember the day they came for…the day my pack turned their backs on me and sold me out just to save their own hides the only ones that didn't give up on me was Paul and my mom everyone else turned a blind eye and pretended that I wasn't taken off my land my own Chief didn't even try to fight it they sold me out my own father signed the paper and there was nothing my mother or twin brother could do about it.

_Flashback_

_My dad had been visiting I knew something was gonna happen something bad he wanted to get to know me not Paul me I hated my father and he knew that so why was he trying to act like we were buds? I got my answer a week before my moms birthday my dad and 4 men showed up to the house Paul was on patrol he wouldn't be off for another 20 minutes._

"_Come on son your coming with me." I looked at my dad like really looked at him was he fucking crazy?_

_Silence_

"_Alexzandré get your ass over here its time to leave." He snapped._

_Silence_

"_Don't make me come get you boy!" I yelled._

"_I'm not going anywhere with you!" I sneered._

"_I ain't ask you boy I told you Alexzandré get your ass over here."_

"_Senior what is going on? Where are you trying to take Alex and who are these men?"_

"_No Kathryne I've allowed you to live in denial about this issue but I ain't doing it no more this child has a few wires loose its time we got him some good help these people are going take him to a psychiatric ward so the doctors can give physical so how crazy he is or isn't."_

"_One Alex is not a boy she is a girl with an anomaly and two my child isn't crazy I will not allow you to take my child."_

"_You don't have much of choice Kathryne."_

"_The hell I don't she's my child."_

"_I went to a court and they agree with as many fights **he's** been in and the way **his** victims were left the courts agree that **he** need a psychological wake up the **boy** isn't right in the head Kathryne its time you get a wake up as well." He kept calling me a boy I hated when he did that I'm a girl that just so happens to have a penis him sneering the word boy or he or his makes my anger boil and he knows it. "Now we can do it the easy way Alexzandré or we can do it the hard way."_

"_You'll have to kill me first before I willingly go to a fucking asylum _**Dad**_." I sneered the word he flinched dad never wanted me in the first place._

"_Where is the court orders Dr. Givens?"_

_The doc I guess handed my mom some documents she looked at me with tears in her eyes fuck they were really gonna force me to leave._

"_Grab him." My dad barked at the 3 stooges. All 3 walked towards me like I said you'd have to kill me first or at least beat me pretty damn bad fore I went willingly. One of them grabbed my right side and another grabbed my left I started struggling trying to get loose they got me outside Paul was walking up mom was sobbing as they carried me outside I kicked one off me and punched the other the one behind me grabbed in a headlock._

"_Stop fighting Alex." Dad yelled._

"_What the fuck is going on here? MOM?" Paul screamed. I grabbed the one that had me in a headlocks gun and shot him in the foot he let me go in an instant I grabbed my neck pointing the gun at everyone as I walked backwards._

"_Alex you're just making this a whole lot worse."_

"_Fuck you dad." I sneered then took off no one was gonna catch me I fled into the forest hours later I heard some talking I walked slowly towards the voices hoping it wasn't them fucking scumbags looking for me._

"_Sam we should just find her and give her to them." Jake Black said._

"_I don't know man." Sam said._

"_Dude she's causing too much trouble you think she really cares about being a wolf? She's always getting into fights she broke my nose last week I mean I kinda agree with her dad she needs help."_

"_So you wanna throw one of our own under a bus?" Jared asked._

"_Look if we don't give her to them they're just gonna keep looking what if they search the forest and happen upon one of us?" Jake asked._

"_Man that's complete and total bullshit." Jared argued._

"_The tribe and our secret comes first before anyone." Sam said to Jared._

"_Bet if it were Billy or Josh you 2 would be singing a completely different tune." Jared sneered before phasing and running._

"_Seriously Sam we gotta find her before she gets us into anymore trouble." Jake said in all seriousness._

"_I agree go talk to your father and tell him our plan Alexzandré III will be leaving us soon." Sam said._

_I turned and took off I made it to first beach no one was there it was too cold the hand that was holding the gun was shaking. Seconds turned into Minutes and Minutes turned into Hours when they finally found me._

"_Get up Alex and come with me." Sam alpha ordered._

"_No." There were 4 gasps._

"_What did you just say Alex?" Sam growled._

"_You heard me you sick fuck I said no or don't you get that? There's no way I am fucking going with you Sam! You don't fucking own me I am not apart of your fuckin pack anymore so that Alpha voice bullshit doesn't work me but it didn't before either so it doesn't matter."_

_Sam went to grab my arm I jumped up and shot him in the arm he looked at me in disbelief I growled at him barring my teeth he flinched back I always knew Uley was a Pussy it ain't no coincident that the 2 words sorta rhythm._

"_You shot me?" He muttered to me._

"_Try that again and it won't be in the arm that I'll shoot you next Uley."_

"_You'll betray your tribe for your own selfish reasons?" Jake growled at me._

"_And you'll turn on ya own? Ya willing to turn your back on me for fucking what ifs? The chances someone will happen upon you we take them every time we phase and run around! Every time we leave the house! Every time we aren't in the woods! So for you to say that they'll learn our secrets because of me is bullshit we have super fucking hearing we'd hear them before they even came near us and the other fact is why the fuck would they come into the woods unless one of you told them I was there?"_

"_I don't care to listen to your excuses you're going back and that's that!" Jake sneered._

"_Make me." I sneered._

"_I am your future Chief and Alpha go home." I busted out laughing._

"_Kid your nothing to me fuck this tribe and fuck being a protector."_

_I run up the cliff Jake and Sam right behind me I feel Jake's hand on my arm and quickly whip around putting the gun to his head._

"_Think a wolf can survive a gunshot wound?" He whimpered I kicked him in the chest sending him off a 50ft cliff onto the unforgiving beach floor I turn to Sam and shot him in the kneecap. "You might heal but that's gonna hurt like a bitch for at the moment." I turn around and jump into the water I go under a rock formation to an underwater cave I lay down this is not gonna end well for me I just know it every time something bad is gonna happen I get this feeling and right now this feeling is rendering me speechless I lie back and fall asleep. Days later I'm still lying in the same position as when I laid down when I hear moving around I look up and see Paul jumping over to me._

"_Knew I'd find you here."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Mom's going crazy especially when she heard that Chief Black is letting them take you. He won't even fight for you he says its none of his concern seeing as its your father that signed the orders he agreed with Sam and Jake Embry pretty much stayed to himself but Quil, me and Jared made quite the uproar at the council meeting told them how it was bullshit that they were selling out one of our own they said if was for the sake of the tribe and our secret. It makes me wonder who aren't they above selling out for the sake of our secret."_

"_On the council who all sided with Billy?"_

"_Harry didn't understand he knew that you were a little temperamental but not enough to gain this much attention by a judge, not even Old Quil I mean I thought he would but not even he sided with Billy it was just Mark, Nathan, Jonah and Beret Old Quil and Harry voted no and so did Sue she thought it was preposterous Mom is flipping out."_

"_But she's okay right?" I knew Paul could hear the worry in my voice the feeling was back I knew his answer before he said it._

"_Nah man I don't think she is she won't stop crying she won't eat she's missing you and blaming herself she's been calling a bunch of lawyers but without the money we can't really do anything she's looking around to get another job she thinks she could afford it if she gets a 2nd job and maybe she can but her health would deteriorate badly by then I don't think she'd make it."_

"_I'm gonna miss you when I'm gone Paul." I said quietly._

"_So you've decided where you're moving? Cool maybe after a couple of months we'd have saved up enough money and we can move out there…" He looked me in the eyes the smile that was on his face fell off his face. "Your gonna let them take you aren't you?"_

"_I have to see mom."_

"_I can tell her to meet you somewhere?"_

"_Then both of you can get in trouble because of me there's something more to this Paul I'm getting that feeling times a thousand I have to do this or something even worse could happen."_

"_I don't want you to go." He said quietly._

"_I'll be back one day right? I mean that can't keep me forever can they?" He looked at me like he was searching my face to see if he sees any deceit._

"_Nah I guess they can't." We both got up and jumped into the water and swam to the surface we took off to the house they were waiting in their own separate posts waiting for me I ran into the house and over to my mom I was on my knees with my head in her lap she was crying yelling at me telling me that I should have stayed gone._

"_I'd rather spend a life in the hell he's sending me to then to not be able to say goodbye to you." She caressed my face then kissed my forehead one of the goons stabbed me in the back with a syringe I started feeling tired but when he went to pull me from my mom I started swinging and fighting back and yelling for my mom when they finally got me outside the pack and the elders were outside talking to my dad Jake was smirking._

"_You're laughing now Black but you forget I know your secret I know how to make you tick wonder what the government would do with that type of information?" I sneered even though my words were slurred they all understood what I said._

"_You wouldn't?" Sam said through clenched teeth._

"_And why wouldn't I?"_

"_This is your tribe this is your secret as well you wouldn't?" Jake snarled._

"_You forget young Black I have nothing else to live for write me when you get a visit from Animal Control." Jake paled I let out a maniacal laugh they threw me into the back of the van._

_End of Flashback_

I never told a soul bout what really goes on in La Push but not because of loyalty no because I want Jake and the pack to look over their backs every day with fear that the government will pay them a trip. When we left La Push it wasn't to go to a psychiatric ward I wish that was where we went no we went to an underground government compound where they did experiments on me to see what makes me tick seems like dad sold out his tribe for a few million dollars they tried to harness my wolf by taking my blood and putting it into other human beings but all of the subject dies of illnesses that they've never dealt with so they've stopped trying to harness it because they knew it would always be unsuccessful so they decided to turn me in to a bigger monster they injected me with some much shit I'm surprised I'm still alive.

The worse procedure or experiment that they did on me was with the adamantium they literally put melted metal into my body it covered my bones it sounds cool but hardly the pain is tremendous and it knocked me out for 2 weeks my bones don't break they bend and hurt like hell but you can't break my neck or nothing like that you have to be pretty fucking strong to bend my bones at all but this was a recent thing since they can't break my bones anymore they switched to stabbing , shooting shit like that it heals but it still hurts.

One thing my father used to wish when I was younger came true I might still have the face of girl kinda I got a pretty wicked scar they fuckin really screwed me over. I no longer have tits nope that went the first week said that I was now a soldier I had to look the part which is kinda sexist if you think about it a female soldier can do just as good a job as a male job then they started giving me pills out the ass one of them turned out to be fuckin testosterone pills they dosed me up with so much I don't need em anymore my body has literally become that of a man I get facial hair my body has become masculine I'm bigger than Paul and Sam and Jake I've grown taller as well coming in at a shocking 6ft 9 I don't get chest hair thank fuck but I do have a pretty cute happy trail.

Everything about me has changed I got so much blood on my hands I've always been a pretty angry kid but this puts anything I've ever done or thought about doing to shame I was a murderer that didn't have a conscious over the past 3 months I've been targeting all the people responsible for me being here the judge was the first to go then the 3 stooges a few of the soldiers here only people left is my dad, the good ole doc, Sam, Jake, Billy, Mark, Nathan, Jonah and Beret. The doc will die on our next mission to Seattle where we will be spying on La Push dumb asses really thought they would be safe I should let the doc get enough evidence to haul them in. We already got a sample from one of them so Billy and the elders had to know that we were coming for them I just wish I could have seen their faces.

I arrived into La Push early in the morning home sweet home there really isn't a better place like home. La Push doesn't know what's about to hit em watch out La Push Alexzandré Meraz III is home.

**Please read and review.**

**I know a lot of people are wondering why I've been posting new stories back to back like this inspiration is a B-I-T-C-H and right now she's on my back screaming in my ear making my daily functions un-doable unless I post at least one freaking chapter for each stories I'm typing these babies up left and right.**

**Next Chapter Author Notes gives a little more humor like the rest of my stories I don't know why I do them but I really enjoy them if you don't know what I am talking about read my other stories and you'll know what I'm talking about at the bottom of mostly all chapters you get one free one on this I won't be doing it each chapter lucky little monsters you but please seriously read and review.**

**And if anyone wants me to write them one personally drop me a line and tell me what you want me to write with which pairing and what you expecting the ending to be like and I'll try to write it. (Lookin for a challenge my Creative Writing teacher says I need to do an exercise like this so I'm doing it for fanfiction lol smh)**

**~MuSiCk_DeFeCt~**


	2. Happy Birthday, Brother

**Disclaimer I do not own anyone except both Alex's, kinda Kathryne, Mark, Jonah, Beret and Nathan and any Original Characters that star in this epic little fanfic.**

**Warning Violence, Swearing and a lot of bashing.**

**Summary: Being sold out by her own tribe has made Alexzandré Meraz (Paul's twin sister) a very bitter wolf but when the government's experiment gains control of herself there will be troubling brewing for everyone in the state of Washington no one is safe from the governments massive mistake.**

**Pairing: Alex/Leah Paul/Rachel Ryu/Bella Emmett/Rosalie Jasper/Alice**

**Alex's POV**

Did they really believe it was gonna be that easy to get rid of me? I walk down the road towards my old home when I get close to the house I only hear one heartbeat so its either mom or Paul. I wonder why either one of them would be alone today on our birthday? I run up the front steps and knock on the door someone opens it up I look up and notice its my grandma.

"Can I help you?" Rosa says.

"Why yes you can Grams I was kinda looking for my mom and Paul." I pull my hoodie off my head she gasps I see the tears in her eyes she wraps her arms around me tightly.

"Taha Aki I can't believe it your back you don't know how much your mother and brother is gonna love this. I missed you Bam-Bam."

"I missed you too Grandma Rosa I missed you too."

"Let me get my sandals then we can go."

"Go where?"

"Paul's birthday party Sue Clearwater and Rachel Black is throwing it for him at the Clearwater's Residence."

"Alright." She goes and grabs her sandals and puts them on then she walks out with me shutting the door we walk down the road. I look over at her and smile she smiles back but her eyes are watery.

"Its okay Grandma Rosa I'm free now."

"But it isn't fair you lost 7 years of your life and why?"

"I don't know but what I do know is that its all in the past now we don't have to worry anymore."

"I'll always worry about you Bam-Bam your mother well she hasn't been the same since they took her and Paul his temper is worse then yours was before they took you."

"But I'm back and hopefully Mom will return to the bright and happy woman she's always been and Paul's temper will have an outlet I can maybe help him not be so angry anymore."

We remained in silence I pulled my hoodie back up on my head I never really liked people staring at me. We finally made it to the Clearwater's home I could hear everyone in the backyard.

"Well come on." Rosa said.

We walked into the back it was complete silence Paul and Mom was staring over to us Grandma had the biggest smile on her face.

"Happy Birthday Brother." I pulled my hoodie off and then there was pandemonium.


	3. Bunch of Tribal Sell Outs

**Disclaimer I do not own anyone except both Alex's, kinda Kathryne, Mark, Jonah, Beret and Nathan and any Original Characters that star in this epic little fanfic.**

**Warning Violence, Swearing and a lot of bashing.**

**Paul's POV**

Today I celebrate my 22nd birthday somewhere in the world Alex is celebrating her 22nd as well I wish I knew where she was I wish she'd write or something she promised me that they wouldn't be able to keep her forever I thought when she turned 18 she'd return but its been 4 years since we turned 18 and still no return. We haven't seen Senior since then they thought that Alex temper was bad I showed them neither Billy nor Sam knew how to deal with me Sam's Alpha voice rarely worked on me and when it did I'd just act 10x worse the next time I went off. Jake has been my main target for the past 7 years a week hasn't passed that he hasn't either been ridiculed by me or beaten up by me Sam and Embry are the only ones that attempt to stop it Jared, Quil and now Leah let me do what I please Seth stays out of it cause even though he was a happy go lucky kid Alex was his idol and Jake, Sam, and Billy sold her out.

"Baby are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah just thinking is all."

"About?" She asked with a smirk.

"Nothing."

"Well would this nothing be an identical twin with a thousand watt smile?" She always knew how to read me.

"Yeah its just…ya know its been 7 years now that's 7 birthdays I haven't celebrated with her Senior won't answer my calls so I don't know where she is even if he did answer my calls he probably wouldn't answer my calls anyways."

"I still don't understand how my dad, Jake and Sam and the rest of the council could sell out one of their owns."

"Cause they didn't call it selling out they called it protecting the tribe and our secret but answer me this Rachel if they were able to sell out Alex who aren't they above selling out? I mean Sam and Jake are a given they'd never fuck over those 2 golden boys but what about the rest of us? I mean I haven't been the most even-tempered person the last 7 years yet they've done nothing to me Alex was in a few fights and had a few outburst and ya know they sent her away to god knows where I just don't get it."

"I don't get it either Paul yeah sure when Alex lost it she was all types of scary but not enough that I'd think she'd need to be admitted to an asylum."

"She said she felt like it was more than her anger that made those men come down here she said she felt like if she didn't leave with them that there was something worse that could happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know I've been trying to decipher her cryptic message for the pass 7 years and I keep getting nothing just a headache and pissed off."

"Go eat so we can get to Sue's."

I go downstairs and eat my food Rachel comes down a couple of minutes later and we leave. We make it to Sue's I walk in the back everyone wishes me a happy birthday there's only a few people that I actually accept hugs from Sam, Jake and Embry know better than to say anything to me as does Billy and the council aside from Harry, Old Quil and Sue everyone else can die aside from my mom.

I walk over to my mom and hug her.

"Hey Mijo." This has to hurt not being able to celebrate Alex's birthday as well.

"Hey Mami so how are you?"

"I'm fine it hurts that she isn't here you know I know you can understand that and I hate that I am surrounded by the same people that allowed for her to be taken the only reason I didn't move was because you needed your Pack and because I prayed that she would return to me but its been 7 years and she has yet to return I think my belief is slipping mijo I really do."

"I do understand Mami having to be in a pack with the 3 people that sold my twin eats me alive and to know that my own people helped in fucking destroying everything I held near and dear and then to have them pretend like it never happened like they didn't sell out one of their own it fucking disgusts me they talk a big game about how their about honor, tradition and morals but its bullshit they sold her out for no reason whatsoever one of their own kind. They walk around on their high horse but I know the truth I know they are all paranoid scared that Alex will follow through with her threat a part of me hope she does I hope she sells them out like they did her."

"But we know she won't cause if she does she loses you, Jared and Quil she wouldn't do that to you 3."

"Hey Pauly M my mom wants to talk to you." Leah yelled.

Seth walks over and sits down beside my mom. "Hey Ms. L I was um wondering if you'd do me the honor of dancing with me?"

My mom laughed and took Seth's hand they both got up and walked over to where Jared and Kim were dancing. I walked over to Sue and sat down beside her she and my mom are the best of friends so most likely she wants to ask how she's doing.

"What's up Mrs. C?"

"Nothing much Paul I was wondering how Kathryne is doing." The council quiet down trying to listen in.

"As well as could be expected I mean she did have her child taken away from her and the people that say they are her family is the reason she's not here so Sue I think she's doing as well as could be expected."

"Don't put the blame on us Paul!" Mark snapped.

"Oh so you guys fought to keep her? If memory serves me right you, Billy, Nathan, Jonah, Beret, Sam and Jacob were all for letting them take her so don't fucking pretend to care how my mom is! Her fucking first born was taken from her 7 years ago and no one has heard from her since then your always telling the younger tribe members how the Quileutes are all about tradition, honor, morals and family but you sold out one of your own you watched as she was drugged and taken away you watched as my mom collapsed after watching her daughter being taken away! So don't fucking pretend that everything is fucking alright causes its not if it were Jake or Sam you would fought for them but since we're half bloods you let them fucking take her god I fucking hope Alex does tell the government about your big secret it'd serve you all right!"

"If she does you'd go down with us."

"Actually I won't I'm half blooded the wolves have always been direct descendants I'm half Purepecha Mexican and Quileute my blood is diluted and Leah wouldn't because she's a girl Jared is a distant cousin of the Blacks so they'd think his blood is diluted even if I don't like the guy Embry is a half blood as well."

"And what about Quil and Seth?" Mark snarled.

"Have you ever wondered how me and Alex were able to go against the odds and never get hurt we know when something bad is gonna happen and we know when the threat is directed at us if I get the feeling I'll get Quil and Seth to safety the rest of you are on your own."

I stormed back over to my mom and sat down.

"Thanks." Seth said smiling at me.

"Your not a sell out like Sam, Jake and Embry I protect my brothers those 3 aren't my brothers." I snarled.

"I know why you don't like Sam and Jake but why Embry?" Seth asked innocently.

"When everyone was arguing and trying to make a point and voting he didn't even say anything it was his pack mate and he just sat there while they sold my sister out when people use to pick on him for not having a dad Alex used to protect him she used to get a bunch of trouble just to take up for him and when she needed him to help her, to protect her, to stand up for her like she did against those bullies that was beating him up he just fucking sat there like he didn't have a care in the world I feel like he could have said something but he didn't he just everyone bad talk her it was like everything she ever did was being pulled up but not once was the good things she done brought up SHE ALWAYS PROTECTED ME, EMBRY, QUIL, JARED AND EVEN THAT FUCKING COWARD JACOB WHEN HIS MOM DIED SHE FUCKING TRIED TO FUCKING COMFORT HIM AND THIS IS HOW SHE'S PAID BACK WHEN SAM RUINED EMILY'S FACE ALEX WAS THERE TO HELP WHEN JARED GOT KICKED OUT ALEX WAS THERE EVERY SINCE WE WERE KIDS SHE'S PROTECTED ME WHEN EMBRY GOT BULLIED SHE WAS FUCKING THERE WHEN RACHEL AND REBECCA LEFT AND JAKE CRIED FOR A WEEK STRAIGHT ALEX WAS RIGHT FUCKING THERE WHEN QUIL'S DAD DIED ALEX WAS RIGHT FUCKING THERE WHEN SAM BROKE LEAH'S HEART ALEX WAS RIGHT THERE ALEX WAS ALWAYS THERE TO PLAY WITH SETH WHENEVER SOMEONE NEEDED SOMETHING ALEX WAS THERE TO FUCKING HELP YEAH SHE HAS A TEMPER BUT HAS THE RIGHT TO ALL THE TIMES MY DAD FUCKING BEAT HER MADE HER SLEEP WITH WOMEN IN PORT ANGELES TO MAKE HER MORE OF A MAN WHEN SHE'S TAKE THE BEATINGS THAT WERE MEANT FOR ME SHE HAD A RIGHT TO BE ANGER NO ONE WAS EVER THERE FOR ALEX WHEN SHE NEEDED SOMEONE AND THE ONE TIME THAT SHE REALLY FUCKING NEEDED US EVERYONE TURNED THEIR FUCKING BACKS ON HER AND FOR NO GOT DAMN REASON!" My body was shaking I felt my mom wrap her arms around me my shaking stopped everyone was looking everywhere else but at me, Seth and my mom.

"It's not our fault that your dad did what he did." I was up before anyone could do anything I swung with as much force as I could and hit Jake right in the nose breaking it. "FUCK!"

"If your sell out of a father had stopped to ask questions we could have realized something wasn't right. Alex is 22 and yet to fucking return if your bastard of a father would have fucking asked some questions we could have learned where the fuck they were taking her Jake you were mad that she fucking broke your nose the week before you sold her out because you were angry you broke a family a part because of your childishness I hope you lose your father like Alex basically lost her family. Now that your older you realize how childish you were back then but your too much a asshole to admit it fucking loser."

"Okay everyone calm down." Sam yelled.

"I don't know why your talking Sam your just as much as a fucking loser when you were crying in the woods after ruining Emily's face who was there for you?" Sam flinched.

"Well come on." I heard Grandma Rosa I wonder who she's talking to probably one of our cousins.

Grandma Rosa and some tall person walked in Grandma Rosa had the biggest smile on her face.

"Happy Birthday, Brother." He pulled my hoodie off and then there was pandemonium.

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
